User blog:SensibleCenobite/Product review: Ananasi: Changing breed book 7.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } This is just fiction, duh! SNOWFLAKE TRIGGER WARNING: Dear Snowflakes, go read another blog, you will not like this one {London}. It's full of adult children with bundles of humor, creativity, and honesty. If you read my blog, I'm not harassing you, heads up. I did put a joke too close too the warning in one post {humor seems to be offensive since 2015}, so I'll put the joke of the day at the bottom from here on out {WIN/WIN}. WARNING: It seems that my couched vocabulary isn't cutting it in the warning section, so here is an amended warning. FANDOM does have wikis that are all ages, but White Wolf products, articles, and blogs on this wiki are for adults only, since they deal with topics like becoming a demi god, black magic, blood drinking, cannibalism, casual mass murder, child kidnapping, demons, foul language, Frankenstein creatures, God, goddesses, gods, Mummies, nuclear missiles, rape, religion, serial killers, slavery, snuff films, theft, The Robot Devil, Vampires, Werewolves, white magic, Wraiths, and so on. Would you let your kids on the “IT” wiki {Great book}? It's not my responsibility to monitor your children, so please feel free to do that yourself, or get a parental lock on your internet browser {Your kids probably already have the password}. If my blog offends you at ANY point, you have the option to not read it. I don't get paid for any posts I do. I don't take credit for this, but it sounds perfect, “Getting offended by something on the internet is like choosing to step in dog crap instead of walking around it.” If I scream into your face, that's a little different. HEADS UP: My blog is for me, but I have comments enabled, cause why not, but it's for me {I still adore my fellow Chantry members!}. I'm an arrogant, selfish, narcissistic, demon worshiping, demon possessed, lizard blooded writer. Hail Ananasa! Hail Cthulhu!, Hail Leviathan! Hail Nergal! Hail Ralph! Hail Satan! Jesus is a fantastic investor! I do however take requests, and love to work on pen and paper concepts with anyone who asks. Freedom of speech is the only safeguard against tyranny, so feel free to comment below, and notice how you may type in foul language without stars replacing the characters. If you do decide to comment, you would technically be harassing me, especially if the post is a month old, which is fine. You may in fact insult this blog AND my character, however liable and death threats will NOT be tolerated. Ananasi: Pg 10 says I can do a book review. Thanks White Wolf! Thanks Ananasi! I purchased the pdf version for roughly $7 on DriveThruRPG.com. I'm going to finish the review tonight. So far I like remembering the content. I owned the book forever ago. I had a friend with arachnophobia that wouldn't even play this with me :) Sorry I'm exhausted, but happy. I'm really trying to do a good job on my reviews. I'm going do all the suggested reading that is free and share those too. Please be patient with me. Thank you. I have a good Greek style apology for Ananasa and Anansi coming up, so just you wait. As much as I love my cousin the Coyote, damn tricksters, I'm not a Coyote. I used to be with Ananasa before I had my outs with pen and paper during my university years. She warned me not to engage the pack directly and orbit like the moon. Failure leads to spider bites my fellow Chantry members. It's OK they programmed me with Fortitude. If you can't take the bites, stop showing up to the demon webs I suppose. This brings me to the time I was bitten by a spider on the top of my head. See my young Acolytes, I don't like material possessions. I like virtual possessions much more. Beds are such a waste of space and I prefer to sleep on the floor. About seven months back or so, I woke up one morning with a vicious spider bite on the top of my head brown recluse or black widow. A reminder that I love White Wolf and Spiders, or else :). I managed to not have to go to the hospital and just rubbed lotion and AAA antibiotic ointment on it. It was black, blue, brown, and yellow all over for months. I even banged my head on it after it got a little sun burnt. Do you think I hate spiders or Ananasi? No. I've been bitten once, only once. No need to be afraid of spiders. They usually attack humans defensively from what I hear. They're fun to talk to in the garden. This isn't the apology, just a lead up. I checked out the links in the book. Sadly they don't work. Fear not, Google spiders and have fun! Overall opinion so far: I love the art work and layout. A lot of the back story is told from the perspective of teachers in the Umbra. The fluff adds a lot of closure in my head to the whole franchise. I can't stop staring at pg 18 and pg 70. Good stuff. Introduction: In a madly sacred place: I love the comics in Werewolf: The Apocalypse personally. They add so much information in ten to twelve pages. This one is about a sleepy creep trying to get a date to the prom.' AAA+++' White Wolf. I wish you would do this more often with all your products. Vampire is obvious, but Mage comics would be accessible to all audiences. White Wolf's tarot deck is close, but I like the comics more. Chapter 1: First Threads: '''Goes through the history of my favorite '''Ovids, Ananasi. I like the balance they have to offer the game. Garou are too OP and aggressive for me personally and other's I've spoken to. Don't even get me started about Were Khans. I got a matrix report from a buddy that said one ran through Antarctica after being abandoned and shot. Then laughed it off. While the Ananasi are spiritually and genetically superior, they have a lot of weaknesses that makes them my preference to role play with along side my players. A+ White Wolf. There were some typos like connected words, but I read fast and it didn't bother me. Chapter 2: The Web: Nice chapter on the social structure of the Ananasi and how the behave politically. Goes in depth on how the are very detached and more like computers than nine foot tall walking death machines. Discusses the Ananasi's '''relations with the other '''Ovids and all the Garou Tribes. Ananasa's will is absolute and it talks all about it. It was a great chapter and I didn't see any spelling errors to speak of. Art work for this chapter is fantastic as usual. A+ White Wolf. Chapter 3: Anchor Lines: Goes into more depth on the Ananasi homeland in Africa and South America. Discusses a fair amount of tactics while dealing with other Ovids like Khans, Moloke, and fellow off shoot Ananasi. I like how the Ananasi '''try to befriend everyone if it suits their needs, like '''Pentax. Finally gets into their four forms, human, giant hybrid spider/human, giant spider, and swarm of spiders. Takes actual spider physiology into account if the Character drinks blood infused with blood thinners have hydraulic movement. A+ White Wolf. Chapter 4: Metamorphosis: This chapter was fantastic like the rest. It's all about game mechanics, but really has enough story to put me in the Ananasi's shoes. They are vastly different than the Garou like having a Blood Pool, healing slow with blood, having multiple eyes and limbs, very calculator like and suffers no rage, and many more. I like their Merits and Gifts and I feel like I'm playing an alien or something compared to a servant of Gaia. The factions have a broad range of role playing potential and I like the non violent options they give to Players. There were a few typos, but over all it had great typography. The artwork is simple, but engaging and very macabre. A+ White Wolf. Appendix 1: A Thousand Fangs: This appendix has some pre made Characters and famous Ananasi like Jericho Euler, Tomas Hogarth, and Christy15. I personally love it when my Players get to interact with famous Characters. Tomas Hogarth is probably my favorite, but Christy15 comes pretty close. Tomas is a famous jeweler and Christy15 likes to collect sexual predators and examines them for research purposes. Art work for this chapter is done in nice shading in addition to hazy artsy portraits. A+ White Wolf. Appendix 2: Loose Threads: The last appendix discusses real topics about spiders like their anatomy, locations, sizes, types, webs, hunting habits, mating habits, yadda yadda. This was one of my favorite chapters to be honest. It reminded me of my third grade final exam about spiders. It was taught by some random blonde haired Ananasi that was really stern, but nice. She said I had to pass this one test on spiders or no fourth grade for me. The artwork was well done, but minimal. The character sheet at the end is the nice big complete Ananasi specific sheets. They have useful info right there in front of your eyes. AA++ White Wolf. Greek style apology to Ananasa: First off. A Greek style apology isn't saying you're sorry I'm stupid, which I am [hands Ananasa flowers]. A Greek style apology is where you make your final explanation to someone. I've got enough of the book read to remember who I am again. A Vampire, what a joke. I'm an ancient Dwarven Mokole saurian warrior equipped with jaws of steel and a bronze Axe. For the Mokole's absence on the battle field, our apologies. We were in deep thought and recently our frog priests instructed us to walk the land. About the Ananasi intrusion into our land, think nothing of it. Shark, Lizard, and Spider are the only ones that want to balance the Triat. Apology: About fifteen million years ago, I got to see my past life with my fling Ananasa. She was a withered old woman in a demon web and I was a withered old man in monkey form. In exchange for my life she agreed to let the kids get theirs. It was worth it of course to see the kids happy again. I left to pursue more "adult" interests. To "grow up". In a fit of rage she killed my unborn child. When I turned away from stories, I killed her unborn child. Stories have been the medium for exchanging information since before even I can remember. Stories teach people what to do, what not to do, how to do something different, maybe how to make things right. Spiders gave humans the alphabet, thank you. Standard education is all well and good, but the smiles I get around the pen and paper tables teaching people how to read and write is just as valid. At least my Players like showing up to class. Animal Spirit Cards for post: Black Egg and Tarantula, Kim Krans The Wild Unknown Animal Spirit deck, thanks!. I picked these cards because... Tarot Cards for post: 9 of cups and Queen of Wands. 9 of cups fell out box and Queen was on opposite end of deck. MINOR CREDITS: Mr. Russel Hammond, Beckett, and my fellow Chantry members. MAJOR CREDITS: Ananasa, 'Brett Brooks and James A. Moore, Ethan Skemp, Aileen E. Miles, Jeff Holt, Steve Prescott, Jeff Rebner, Ron Spencer, Ryan Sook, Melissa Uran, Leif Jones and Alex Shiekman, Steve Prescott,' DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT MAGE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there, SensibleCenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 11:35, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Added the introduction and chapter 1. Will fill in the rest as I read the book. I picked two animal spirits and two tarot cards. SensibleCenobite (talk) 05:45, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Just finished reviewing chapter 2. Will continue throughout the night. SensibleCenobite (talk) 08:00, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Finished my review for chapter 3. I'll keep chipping away at it. I've been needing a lot of sleep and thinking time the past few days. Added my Greek style apology to Ananasa. SensibleCenobite (talk) 00:57, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Finally got the book review done. Whew!!! It was worth the good memories. My mind is always much calmer when I read Ananasi than Vampire or''' Werewolf'''. Hope you enjoyed the review and apology! Category:Blog posts